


Fucked up

by hisalisami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agressive Eren, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Eren, Blood, Body Shaming, Crude Humor, Daddy Kink, Death, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fetish, Glossophobia, Hurt, Insomnia, Male Homosexuality, Mental Torture, Multi, Muteness, Narcissism, OCD, Phobias, Porn with Feelings, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Schizophrenia, Self Harm, Sex, Synesthesia, Trichophilia, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, binge eating, levi is asexual, modern!AU, wet sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisalisami/pseuds/hisalisami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were being sent away, <em>you knew this would happen eventually.</em></p><p>Your parents didn't understand you, nor did your friends.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>They all thought you were crazy.</em></p><p> </p><p>Maybe you were.</p><p>(theres porn in every single chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thrown away

It was an early Monday morning, and you felt like absolute shit. _That was a normal feeling for you._

You looked to your suitcase you packed up neatly the previous day, and realized that today was the day you left this shitty home.

Your parents were sending you to a boarding school. A boarding school with psychotic delinquents. Some were weird, _some were downright freaky._

There you go again, thinking about the worst case scenario about the simplest things.

Your parents had told you it was a rehabilitation school for the 'mentally unfortunate'.

That sounded almost right; but oh so wrong at the same time.

You looked at the clock placed on your bedside table and drowsily got up, almost toppling over.

You walked to the kitchen to see your parents dressed and ready to send you off, your mother crying fakely and your father _barely_ managing to not let out a smile of pure relief.

They were both glad. _So fucking happy that you were finally getting off of their backs._

You sighed and got ready, it didn't take long. Your parents nudged you out of the doorway and closed the door shut. You heard a loud honk and you looked at the black and blue bus before you. It had graffiti on it that said "Suck on my cunt" in bold, red letters.

You smirked at the words on the bus and got on, _this was going to be fun_.

You sat down next to a boy with messy chocolate brown hair, you didn't even ask for his permission. He grunted in annoyance and glared at you.

"Excuse you?"

"You could have asked first."

"Oh I'm sorry your highness,-"

Just as you were about to yell at him he put his earphones in and looked outside the window, completely ignoring your existence.

You tapped him on the shoulder repeatedly, the kid wouldn't even look at you. You groaned in frustration and took out a pair of scissors from the front compartment of your suitcase and snipped at the wires of the earphones.

"You fucking cunt," He breathed out, looking at you angrily.

"What were you even listening to?"

"Does it even concern you?" 

"Yo, be quite me and Historia are trying to make out here," A deep female voice called out from behind the seat you and the brunette boy now shared.

"Tell the bitch that, Ymir."

"You wanna fucking go?"

"Yeah I wanna fucking go,"

You stood up and punched the boy in the throat, unfazed the boy also stood up and squeezed your left boob, kneeing you in the vagina and pushing you.

While the two behind you were making out, people gathered around you two on the surprisingly roomy bus. The bus driver didn't give a shit, he was probably used to it.

"You piece of shit,"

You nailed him in the nose, trying to pry him off of your already bruised breast.

"That's enough, brats." 

A short onyx haired male approached you two and threw you off of each other, sitting you both down.

You looked down at your wrinkled shirt, and rubbed your nether region to soothe the pain.

"Fucking disgusting," The male with an undercut hissed and sat back down, the crowd that was previously chanting was seated.

"Your face looks fucked up."

"Your vagina looks fucked up,"

"That's the only pussy you'll ever be getting, don't worry your sweet little ass."

The boy scoffed and rubbed his nose, wiping the blood onto your shirt until the blood was off of his hand on your shirt.

"What do my tits feel like?"

"Rock hard when I touched them," The bold stranger you previously fought with smirked.

You laughed loudly and held your hand out, waiting for him to take it.

"Eren," He said, glacing at your hand.

"Take it,"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nah, I'm good."

You recoiled your hand and set it by your side, rolling your eyes and signing.

"Whats your name?"

"[Name]"

"Ah, stupid name."

"Fuck off, Aaron."

"Its Eren."

"Nope," You giggled and crossed your legs, your legs touching Erens. You studied your surroundings a bit. On the other side of the bus there was a pale blonde girl with her hair in a bun, sitting next to a black haired girl who was holding her hand, uninterested. 

Behind them was a deadly skinny girl who was eating a chocolate bar, sitting next to a tall girl with glasses.

Behind them was a white haired female with circular glasses and next to her was the onyx haired male who previously pried you and Eren off of eachother. 

All the way in the back were a gay couple, one had an auburn undercut and one of them had a chavvy haircut and freckles- _everywhere_.

And behind you saw a lesbian couple, currently making out. One heavily freckled and the other one blonde and fragile looking.

In the second row a ginger girl was seated next to a petite boy with long blonde hair, and in the first row a boy with little to no hair was seated, looking about ready to drift off to peaceful slumber.

The bus was overly loud, and you wondered how someone even managed to get close to a blink of sleep here.

Oh well.

You turned to Eren and studied his features. 

"Are you German?"

"Wasn't it obvious you dumb piece of shit?"

"It was a simple fucking question you prick." You barked back, opening your mouth again and speaking.

"God, I hate you so much Eren."

"God, I hate you so much Eren!" Eren mocked, his voice coming out high and pitchy.

"Hey I have a question,"

Eren looked at you, signalling that he was listening to your question he thought might be stupid.

"Why is everyone here to pick me up? Like, why didn't I get picked up and taken to school?"

" _Believe it or not,_ We're going on a field trip."

"To where?" Your eyes sparkled with excitement and mischeif.

"Dunno, but probably somewhere we can't fuck up, like a metal museum or some shit." He said laughing, hand combing his hair. He let his hand fall from the top of his head onto his lap, making a semi loud thud.

Eren was dressed in a tight pair of silver jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He was wearing a pair of black worn out converse and the shoe ties were tied around his ankles.

"Like what you see?"

"Can't say I don't," You smirked. 

The bus stopped and the engine let out a strained beep, causing the bald boy to open his eyes wide. The bus driver took out a joint and began to smoke from it.

"Stop smoking that shit, weed smells disgusting." The white haired girl hollered at the already intoxicated bus driver.

"Rico, sweetheart, do me a favor and tell these losers to get off the bus for me."

"You already did-" The long haired blonde boy stuck his index finger up in a smart-assy way.

"Don't be a smartass, Armin." The bus driver took another puff of his joint.

"Whaddaya kids waitin' for, get off the damn bus already." The middle aged man slurred, his words barely making sense.

Eren harshly nudged you so you can move over for him to get off the bus.

You nudged him back and groped his ass when he got up.

He pushed your hand away and put his hand over your face, trying to push you deeper into the seat you sat in, suffocating you.

"Get your slimy hands off of me you bastard," You sneered angrily, clawing at his arms.

"Eren." The black haired female gave the German boy a look only a mother would, telling him to let go of you.

"Eren, let go."

Eren let his guard down, giving you the chance to push him off you.

You licked his hand and pushed him off of you, running to the bus door and jumping out of the bus, followed by everyone else.

"Dammit, Mikasa! Get off my dick already!" Eren and the black haired female were still on the bus, but the pale blonde was not.

"I'm a lesbian, Eren. I don't like dick-"

"What ever." The angry German boy pushed her out of his way.

You were in front of the bus, waiting for Eren.

"Ah, in line for the dick I see."

Jesus, this boy uses that word so much.

"Yup, whens it gonna be my turn?" 

"Slut," You heard a muted voice from behind you.

"What'd you say, ginger?"

"Dammit Petra, shut your trap!" The same girl whispered to herself, hitting her head several times.

You walked over to her and grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting herself.

"Multiple Personality Disorder," A freckled male appeared, hand in hand with a boy with a long face.

"Petra? Don't hit yourself, okay?" You didn't know why you felt bad- you were just like her, not the same illness but you were ill too, just like everyone else there.

And you knew that, you accepted it.

The ginger girl who stood before you nodded and gulped, the two boys walking away. 

You let go of her hands and walked to where the group was headed. It was a huge garden, but there weren't that many people.

You jumped when you heard a voice behind you, you turned around to see a very familiar and obnoxious brunette.

"Fuck you,"

"Anytime." He said slyly, winking at you.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

"Let's see, I'm a bipolar teenager with no friends and an obsessive homosexual sister--"  
Eren paused for a moment when he saw your uninterested face.  
"I'm also horny as fuck."

"You can't imagine how tight my jeans are right now, my cock feels like its going to explode."

 

"Need help?"

"From you?" He said in a mocking voice, cocking his eyebrows up in a half surprised half amused way.

"Don't make that face, you twat."

"Does it turn you on?" Eren smirked devilishly, watching your form disappear into the woods.

"You coming?"

"I will be," Eren ran up to you and grabbed your hand, leading you further into the woods.

He finally stopped and turned around to face you.

He unbuckled his chained belt and his pants fell almost instantly, he was eager.

 

"On your knees." The brunette boy pointed at the ground, a few leaves here and there.

"I know how to suck cock, Eren."

"I'm sure you do." Eren laughed, making you get on your knees while rolling your eyes.

You stared at his boxers decorated with various vegetables, sighing at what you were about to do.

You eyed his boxers, the tip of his length poking out from the top of his undergarment.

"What?"

"Cute."

He scoffed at you, rolling his eyes.

You kneaded his penis with your hands, Eren let out a soft moan.

It amused you how this hot headed piece of shit got all squeamish underneath you.

With a swift move his boxers were off and his swollen dick was in your mouth.

"Come on dummy, you're ruining the fucking mood."

You proceeded to flick the tip of his cock with your tongue, earning a few soft moans and swears.

His hand grabbed your hair, pushing you to your limit. Luckily you were experienced and you could take his length.

Just as he was about to let out his seed, you bit his penis hard enough for him to yelp in pain, causing you to laugh at his girly shriek.

He pulled his pants up and tackled you, punching you in the ribs.

You couldn't respond to his harsh punches because of the laughter that erupted from your throat.

Your laughter died down after he slapped you in the face, you went to eccentric to pissed off in a matter seconds.

You punched him in the stomach, causing Eren to let out a weird noise.

You climb on top of him, his clothed member poking you. You didn't feel bad for preventing his release, the moron deserved it.

You squeezed Erens throat and he grabbed your hair, yanking it down.

"No wonder why your parents sent you away," You hissed at him, punching him in the face several times and proceeding to choke the life out of him.

As soon as he heard you say that sentence the grip he had on your hair loosened, but the grip you had on his neck did not.

He let out an extremely rabid breath and pushed you off of him, causing you to crash down on the dry mud.

"The hell dude,"

 

"Don't talk about my parents you fucking whore," The bitter words didn't affect you, but you looked up at the German boy to see tears flow down his bloody cheeks.

You turned your attention to the bulge in the boys jeans.

"Eren, you're still hard. I can finish you if you want--"

"Is that the only thing you can think about, you fucking slut?"

"Huh? Sucking my dick? Well guess what? You've lost your chance, you ugly fucking harlot."

_Ugly._

You blinked at Eren, his voice still going on in your head.

You began to shake your head furiously, yelling shut up continuously.

You couldn't take it anymore, you couldn't take _him_ anymore.

Your nails immediately digged into your shoulder, scratching and peeling away at your flesh.

You were screaming and crying, and Eren could only watch you sob like the crazy motherfucker you were.

You sprung up when you saw Eren looking directly at you, confused yet amused.

You bolted towards him, raising your hand to slap him. You closed your eyes and bit your lip, slowly retracting your hand.

"You're not worth it," You spat, running away from the boy with some serious issues.

_You left him there._


	2. Second time

Damn, you were so fucking pissed off it was unbelievable.

I'm the midst of all your thoughts you forgot to look ahead, and you bumped into someone, harshly knocking them down.

"Ah fuck, watch where you're going."

"I was." The stranger who was now on the ground shrugged, she was pale and short. She had icy blue eyes and a hoodie on.

 

"Annie." She deadpanned, remaining stoic.

While the girl was dusting herself off you noticed that her hand had been bleeding.

"Your hand-- Its bleeding."

"Its fine."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I can't feel it."

The gash on her hand was bleeding quite a bit, and that made you feel uncomfortable.

If it wasn't for you her hand wouldn't be bleeding, if it wasn't for stupid fucking Eren you wouldn't have been so pissed off, either.

"I'll go get you a bandaid," You breathed

"Be back quick." Annie nodded.

You ran to the bus hurriedly, panting and sweating along the way.

Eren was no where to be seen and that made you feel a bit more comfortable.

You finally reached the bus and went in, almost feeling your knees beneath you give out.

"You're out of shape."  
An unfamiliar voice called out from the back of the bus.

"Hey, new girl. I'm Rico. This is Hange." The white haired female pointed to the taller female with a ponytail.

"Yaho! [Name] right?"

"Yes."

"Rico, where's Levi?"

"No idea."

Rico shrugged and looked at you. 

"Sit down, new girl." 

"There are a few things you should know." You nodded, listening carefully.

"Like our names, and our ages. We're all family here, okay?"

"Yeah, one great big family." Hange smiled warmly.

"Like me and Hange are seventeen. Levi is also the same age as us. We were the original kids who came to this boarding school. We've been here for about twelve years."

"Levi?"

"Short, stoic, undercut?" Rico gave you clues.

"We call him McShorty," Hange chuckled uncontrollably.

"I have Depersonalization Disorder, and Hange is severely hyperactive."

"Levi has obssesive compulsive disorder,"

"That's about it. And if you want to find out about anyone here, ask them personally."

"What about you, new girl?"

"I have borderline personality disorder. I've been diagnosed last week. They said I've had it for a while now."

"Well, I'm glad you know now. Feel free to talk to us if you need someone to talk to."

"Like, friends?"

"Sorry, new girl. Im not a big fan of the whole 'friendship' concept."

The two teenagers got up and to the bus door, the bus driver still asleep.

"When do you think we're going to leave?"

Hange asked.

"Probably when Pixis sobers up,"

Pixis? Probably the bus driver.

You remembered that you had to get a band aid for Annie, worried you were making her wait for too long.

You went to the seat you and Eren share, getting worked up at the slightest thought of him.

You ran out of the bus quickly, panting as you went.

You spotted the girl in the same exact place she was in when you left.

"I'm sorry for taking so long."

"At least you came back."

_At least you came back._

You handed Annie the bandaid and she stuck it on her palm carefully.

"Bye." She said shortly, walking away from you.

"Hey, everything okay?"

A small and fragile voice rang in your ears. You turned around to see a short blonde girl with blue eyes standing next to a tall and tanned girl with freckles.

"Yeah, just a blowjob gone wrong." You said, making the tall freckled girl chuckle.

"I saw a lot of colour earlier, " The short girl explained.

"Huh?"

"Historia has Synesthesia disorder." The taller girl informed, smiling slightly.

"Oh, that's fucking awesome."

"It gets kinda annoying after a while," Historia giggled cutely.

"What about you, Ymir?"

"Woah new girl, how do you know my name?" 

"I heard Eren call you Ymir when you told us to shut up."

"Oh. _Oh._ I have Misophonia. You?"

"Borderline personality disorder."You said short and simply.

"Ymir, I can see Jeans and Erens voices. They must be arguing." The shorter girl tugged on Ymir's hand.

"Right, well see ya' later new girl."

"Call me [Name.]"

"Wanna come with, [Name]?" The shorter girl asked curiously.

You nodded and walked along with them. You spotted a freckled boy, a boy with a long face and a familiar smug bastards face.

"Oi, shit heads! Stop fighting for fucks sake," The tall girl yelled.

But the two were already at it, the freckled boy trying to seperate them.

"Oi, douchebags, get off of each other!"

"Fuck you Kirstein,"

"No thanks, Jaeger."

The boys were so caught up in fighting they didn't even notice you were standing above them.

You took a deep breathe and jumped in, trying to separate the two idiots before they hurt each other seriously.

After a while, the freckled boy got a hold of the boy with an auburn undercut.

And you had to restrict Eren by holding him back by his arms.

He wiggled out of your grip and swung at the boy, missing.

The boy before him cleanly punched him in the face. Eren plummeted to the ground and fell flat on his face.

Ymir and Historia got closer to the boy as well, Ymir laughing uncontrollably, clutching her stomach.

Marco sighed and rolled Eren over on his back.

You could see a visible cut on his lip, and he had a pretty nasty black eye.

His breathing was messed up, he was sweaty and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Fuck, Eren." You looked at the boy on the ground, barely able to get up.

"We should get him on the bus." The freckled boy suggested.

"I agree with Marco!" Historia pointed at Marco in a nice way.

"Levi would be pissed if we got blood anywhere, though." Ymir said, putting her hand on her chin as if she was in deep thought. Kirstein did the same.

"Can't we just leave him here?" You said, also putting your hand on your chin.

"No! Of course we can't! Someone has to carry him."

"Fine, I'll try to get his fat ass back on the bus."

"Don't fucking touch me, you vile skank." Erens muffled voice made you all laugh.

"You sure, Jaeger?"

"I'd rather die here than be carried by you."

"Oh well, we tried." Ymir shrugged and turned around, the rest joining him.

"Fuck, fine." Eren huffed, trying to get up on his knees so you could carry him easily.

The four figures turned around and watched you support Erens body wait on your side. Instead of grabbing your shoulder, Eren grabbed your boob and squeezed it, just to piss you off.

Eren and you were almost at the bus, he was surprisingly heavy. You had to grip his waist even tighter when you got on the bus so he didn't fall.

"Fucking stop it, you dumb cunt."

"I'm trying to help, you ungrateful little dick."

"I don't need your fucking help,"

"I doubt that you could have walked here _without my help_ " You sat Eren down and accidentally hit his head on the window.

"You did that on fucking purpose, didn't you, you cock whore--"

"Stop with the fucking insults, I carried your sorry ass all the way here and this is how you fucking repay me?"

You angrily sat down, missing your seat completely and landing on Eren's lap.

"Oh fuck, sorry-"

"I don't mind."

"Of course you don't, sex is the only thing you care about."

"Are we having sex right now? I wish we were, but-"

"What do you mean, you retard? Are you confirming that you willingly want to have sex with me?"

"Wasn't it obvious? Fuck man, I've been wanting to have sex with you ever since this morning,"

"..."

"Do you wanna--"

"No, I'm good."

"Wise choice, I wouldnt want to fuck you senseless here anyway."

"How do you even know if I want to have sex with you anyway?"

"Because while you were sucking my cock earlier you looked pretty horny too."

"Well I wasn't." You laughed, 

"Because I fucking hate you."

"Because you like me,"

"Where'd you get that idea? Are you autistic or something?"

"Well, no, but I have a rare mutation." Eren turned around to look at you, one of his eyes green and the other one blue.

How the fuck didn't you see that before? 

"What does that have to do with autism?"

"Dunno."

"You were too busy sucking my dick earlier that you didn't notice, it's fine." He finished.

"No, you conceited little bitch."

You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed.

"I fucking hate your guts."

"You think I don't hate you? I'm having a hard time looking at your troll face," He chuckled rudely.

"Oh ha ha, fucking funny. Tell me something I don't know."

"Just telling the truth."

"Would you let someone ugly near your dick?"

"Nope."

"Why'd you let me, then?"

"Why not? I was fucking horny as shit."

"You're always horny?"

"No, I'm not."

"I bet you are now."

"You don't fucking get it, do you?"

"I do. I really fucking do get you."

"I wish you did."

"Why? Do you like me or something? You don't even know me, jackass. Do me a favor and kill yourself, please."

"Why are you getting so fucking offended? And yeah, will do, I was already thinking about it." Eren said bitterly, looking away from you.

"Because I'm insecure and severely fucked up in the head, that's why I get so defensive when you call me ugly." You raised your voice a bit, crossing your arms.

"Are you stupid enough to take what I say seriously?"

"Maybe I am."

"I only say those things to fucking get to you, and its working."

"Good job. Want a medal for making someone suicidal feel even crappier?"

"I'm suicidal too, dumb ass. Everyone here is, don't you fucking understand that?"

"What ever,"

"You're so annoying, fuck" He let out a breath, making you angry.

"And you're still on my lap, too."

"Don't get off though,"

"You're fucking disgusting,"

"Don't act like you don't like it,"

"I don't, because I fucking hate you."

"I hate you too,"

"I hate you more."

"No, I hate you so much that I'd run you over with a tricycle in a heartbeat."

"I'd bite your dick a second time, Jaeger."

"Do it,"

"Nah."

"Come on you piece of shit, relieve me already. Suck me off just like you did earlier,"

"Fuck off,"

Then, awkward silence filled the room. 

"Hey, I wanna try something."  
Eren said, a mischievous glint in his multicolored hues.

"What?"

"Not here, though, let's move to the back of the bus first,"


	3. 40 Minutes

It was currently 5 PM and you and Eren have been making out with each other for nearly half an hour.

He was on top of you, in the back seat where there were no windows.

Pixis wasn't on the bus either. You guys would still be at it even if that stoned motherfucker decided to come back.

 

Eren was currently sucking your lips, hungrily sucking and chewing on the tender flesh.

His tongue was deep inside of your mouth. You couldn't even breathe, and neither could he.

Your hand was placed atop his brown hair, pulling you closer to your already swollen lips.

He bobbed his head up and down, trapping your lips between his and lustfully licking the corners of your mouth.

Damn, the constant noises he made when ever your tongues touched was really... _needy._

Eren was needy. He was clearly screwed up in the head, he was horny and angry, he was needy and confident. He had a million traits that clashed together, but it made sense.

Both of your hands played with his chocolate brown tresses, occasionally pulling up for air, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

He looked down at your lips each time you disconnected for air, the rabid breathing sounds you two made filled the bus, along with the feint smell of sweat.

He continuously went in for more, pushing his tongue further down your throat every time.  _Kissing you as if your lips were his fucking life line._

After 10 more minutes of rough kissing you two broke apart.

You two had seemed to forget how to breathe, quickly missing the traid of oxygen that went on between you.

 

"Shit, that was hot, Eren."

"Yeah, I watched a makeout scene like that in a porno once."

"Next time we make out try not to grip my hair so fucking tightly, you asshat," 

"There won't be a next time, Jaeger," You scoffed.

"Yaho! Guys, we're leaving." Hange walked on the bus and yelled at the people who weren't already on the bus.

Basically everyone but you and Eren.

"Have you guys been at it?"

Hange smirked cheekily, wiggling her eyebrows.

"With him?"

"With her?"

You both scoffed and got up to go back to your original seats, beating Eren to the window seat.

"That's my seat you shit head," Eren tried pulling you away from his seat, but you bit his hand before he could fully peel you off of his seat.

"Sit there for once, fucking Christ Eren." You breathed through your nose.

"You owe me a new pair of fucking earphones," The boy said while eyeing his white colored earphones.

"Shouldn't have ignored me earlier, Jaeger boy. You asked for it."

"Well if you wouldn't have sat next to me I would have been happy as fuck right now,"

"What were you listening to anyway, you fuckface?"

"To porn,"

"How the fuck do you even do that?"

"Its easy to do, you bigot."

"I bet it is, since you can do it."

"What ever,"

Eren sat down next to you, lazily throwing his head back.

Pixis got on the bus and took a swig of alcohol. He sat down and shifted the bus in gear, he coughed and started to turn the wheel.

The road was quite bumpy, it caused you and Eren to hop in your seats, but every time you jumped up you laughed, Eren didn't find it funny and he didn't give a damn about what you laughed at.

"Ymir, im tired,"A familiar and fragile voice said. You peeked through the space in between the seats, and saw Historia snuggling with Ymir.

Everyone on the bus was chatting or messing with their phones, or both.

"Hey, Jaeger."

"What?"

"Are phones allowed at school?"

"Everythings allowed at school,"

You nodded your head in understandment and looked out the window. It was raining heavily and it was already dark out.

"Do you like rain, Eren?"

"No, its annoying."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of you,"

"I've only known you for 6 hours, dickhead."

"Doesn't matter,"

"It does," You whispered low enough for him to be incapable of hearing you.

"Um. Okay." He cocked an eyebrow and looked down.

"Fuck, this is getting awkward."

"No its not, you hate me, I hate you. We only made out, end of."

Eren was right, there was nothing more to your relationship. You hated him, he hated you.

"Will you always hate me?"

"Yes."

"Good, because the thought of you developing a crush on me makes me want to gag."

"You are nothing but a sex partner to me, and I'd like to keep it that way. Got it?"

"Why the fuck are you telling me this you twat?"

"Because I don't want you to be hung up on me and cling to me like my fucking sister,"

"You have a sister?"

"Mikasa," He pointed to a short black haired female with a red scarf around her neck, holding Annie's hand.

"She's pretty,"

"And?"

"Shut up already."

"Make me."

"How old are you? Ten?"

"Sixteen." He corrected.

You nodded, focused on the purple lining around his eye. You touched his eye, earning a surprised look from Eren.

"Horsey throws a pretty gnarly punch,"

" _You_  throw a pretty gnarly punch." Eren pushed your hand away from his eye.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes,"

You grinned sheepishly and pressed your finger to his eye, earning a sharp intake of breath from Eren.

"You fucking pussy," He yelled, pushing you off of him and your face onto the window.

Your face was flat against the clear glass, making him chuckle lightheartedly.

From behind it looked like a very dirty position.

"Glad I didn't take the window seat,"

"Stop fucking around, brats."

A deep voice was heard from the back of the room, sitting next to Rico was Levi. 

Eren sighed and let you go and sat back down.

"Get your hairy ass out of my face," Eren growled, just about ready to claw at your ass, Levi came back and made you swap seats with Hange.

The girl next to you was stuffing herself on food, but still dangerously skinny.

"Hello!"

The girl greeted you, smiling sweetly.

"Are you anorexic?" You asked, immediately regretting asking the girl that question. You felt bad for being so forward.

"No, I'm fine!" The girl replied back, the smile never disappearing from her features.

I'm fine.  
She wasn't fine.

Nobody here was 'fine'.

You took the candy bar away from her hand and shoved it in your pocket, no matter how much she protested.

"I-i just wanted to eat," The girl began to cry, she buried her face in her hands and quietly sobbed.

"What's your name?"

"Sasha," The girl sniffled heavily, wiping the tears away from her amber brown eyes. "Well, Sasha, you're really pretty." The girls eyes glistened when she heard your softly spoken words. She smiled and pulled you into a warm hug. Her bones poked your stomach and her twig like arms were wrapped around your neck.

On the other side of the bus, Hange was grasping Erens hands, a crazy sparkle in her eyes.

She kept on going on about microorganisms and scientific shit Eren couldn't care _less_.

The look on his face either said 'Kill me now' or 'Your hands are clammy as shit'.

You laughed at the boy who was sitting by the window seat, he had taken your place there after you moved seats.

He noticed your laugh and feintly blushed, it was extremely unnoticeable _but you noticed it._

After about an hour of talking with Sasha and getting to know her the bus stopped infront of a huge building that was very long in vertical length. The building was brown and the grass that decorated the area.

It looked beautiful and had a Victorian style to it.

You grabbed your suitcase from your previous seat next to Eren and ran outside before anyone could get a chance to even get up.

It was raining heavier than before, and the sky just looked so _different_ here.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You stood in the rain, feeling ever single drop that fell on your skin, _soothing_ it.

You opened your eyes when the rain had stopped falling. Well, it was falling but it just wasn't falling _on you._

You looked up and saw a yellow tinted umbrella.

"You shouldn't stand in the rain for too long," A very hushed and sort of familiar voice filled your ears.

"I like the rain."

"Sometimes the things we like can be the things that hurt us the most."

The stranger said deeply, showing a small amount of emotion in the tone he spoke in.

"Come on Marco, Its cold." Kirsteins voice rang in your ears.

_So Marco was his name, huh?_

You smiled and watched the two boys walk off, their masculine figures disappearing into the night.

A few minutes past and everyone was off the bus, leaving you all alone there in the rain.

You were excited to see what the inside looked like, but you just wanted to stay a little bit longer.

You soon were tapped on the shoulder and spoken to by a familiar and stoic voice.

"Annie?"

"Come on, its getting cold." The girl didn't wait for your answer, she just dragged you inside. She was surprisingly strong for her size. _Oh well, never judge a book by its cover._

You entered through the door and saw a few students fooling around in the lobby. The lobby looked comfortable yet cheap, but it was still better than you had imagined. Annie walked you downstairs and took you into what you thought was her room.

Annies room had a Leonardo DiCaprio and a Johnny Depp poster in it. She had a bunk bed that was against the creamy yellow colored walls. The carpet in her room had multiple stains on it. After she put a few papers into her cabinet she looked at you and coughed.

"Does someone else sleep here?"

"Yes, my girlfriend, Mikasa."

"Oh, Erens sister."

"Do you know her?"

"No, Eren told me."

Your gaze directed to a picture on one of the desks. It was a photo of her and Mikasa, both looking at the camera with a serious look on their faces.

"You guys look good together."

Annie shrugged and sat on the bottom half of the bunk, reaching into her hoodie's pocket and grabbing a box that said Parliament on it.

"Do you smoke?"

"Sometimes," You replied, taking the cigarette Annie had between her slender fingers.

Her fingers looked dry and bruised. Was she a boxer?

"Do you box?" You sat down across from her and put the cigarette between your lips

"Sometimes, Mikasa and I have been into it lately."  
She replied, looking uninterested.

The door opened and revealed a form taller than Annie, she had an hourglass figure and a red scarf around her neck. Mikasa.

"Oh, didn't know you had company."

"Hello," You greeted kindly.

"Hello. I saw you with Eren earlier. I apologize in behalf of his childish behavior."

"Its fine," You reassured the female standing infront of you.

She remained stoic and pushed her bangs away from her face, revealing her neat features.

"Anyway, I'll be in the mess hall." Mikasa cracked a weak smile and walked towards the door. Annie slowly got up and kissed Mikasa goodbye.

When Mikasa left, Annie shut the door and put her cigarette out on her arm.

It made a horrifying sizzle as in came in contact with her skin.

"Didn't that hurt?"

"I didn't feel anything."

"Why?"

The girl sat back down on the bed and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I have Riley's Day syndrome,"

The girl was silent after she answered your question, the silence was bearable, though.

"Well, I should get going. Thanks for having me here," You smiled and grabbed the door knob, twisting it around you stepped out.

"Goodbye," The blonde said quietly, you turned to look at her hand and saw the beige colored bandaid, still snug in her hand.

You walked out of the room and shut the door behind you. You occasionally took a puff of the cigarette Annie generously gave you.

You were looking for someone in charge to tell you where your room was, but the only people you could see were teenagers of different ages and sizes.

The variety of people was astounding; and you felt better about yourself _and your illness._

You saw Hange sitting next to Levi and Rico in the lobby. You walked over to the trio and caught their attention.

"Do you happen to know anyone in charge around here?"

"Sorta," The tall hyperactive female responded.

"Pixie," Hange finished her statement.

 

You had a confused look on your face, they noticed this and the short male sighed.

"

"She means _Pixis._ " The short male said in an irritated tone.

"You won't have much luck finding him, though." Rico joins the conversation and crosses her left leg over her right leg.

"Your room is downstairs, if the door doesn't look fucked up then its yours," McShorty looked at you, already annoyed by your presence.

"You just gonna fucking stand there or what?" The short man growled, making you almost piss your pants.  
Holy fuck, this guy was intimidating.

 

"Oh, right, see you all later," The two girls waved goodbye as you went back downstairs, desperately looking for your room.

McShorty's advice was actually quite helpful, all of the doors you had come across either had posters, scratches or writing on it.

You were at the end of the corridor when you saw a door that looked clean and in good shape.

You opened the door and saw a desk and a bunk bed, both neat and untouched. Across the bunk bed there was a dresser.

You placed your suitcase down and looked at your room number.

" _69_ " You laughed, sighing shortly after you were done laughing.

You threw your cigarette butt on the ground, putting it out so it didn't start a fire. The walls were made out of wood and the carpet of the corridor was a tacky green.

"Oh great, _you again_." An obnoxious voice rang in your ears. You turned around to see someone you didn't want to see.

"Jaeger," You said, kicking your suitcase into your new room, still facing him.

"Are you stalking me or something?" The bipolar boy questioned.

"No, jackass. I'm not" 

"Alright then. Smell ya' later," 

"No wait, Eren--"

The boy stopped walking away and jerked his head back, looking at you.

"Where are you going?"

"To the mess hall, dumb fuck. I'm starving,"

You grinned and closed your room door, walking up to him you grinned even wider and stood tall.

"I'm coming with you,"

"Sure,"

"Fuck you too, Jaeger--"

You were waiting to be rejected by the hot headed German boy, but he didn't. 

"What'd you say?"

"I fucking said sure, you deaf or what?"

You smirked ear to ear, and finally opened your mouth to speak.

"Jaeger boys likes me," You screamed, putting your hands next to the corners of your mouth.

"I fucking hate you," The boy facepalmed, walking away from you.

You quickly caught up to him and didn't say another word to each other the whole way to the mess hall.


	4. Stars

You and Eren casually sat down at the mess hall, a few arguments broke out between you and the German boy but not once did you hit him, nor did he hit you.

Eren introduced you to one of his best friends, Armin. Mikasa was there, too.

Armin was the same age as you and he had Social Anxiety Disorder. He constantly stuttered while talking and a deep shade of red always seemed to be painted on his face.

The mess hall looked like a small cafeteria, with white chairs and marbled floors.

The food they gave you was average, but better than what you usually were fed.

After a couple of conversations about the food and school you three got up and went your separate ways, well, Eren's room was across from yours.

You also saw Ymir and Historia on your way to the corridor that your room was located, so you stopped to chat with them shortly. You exchanged room numbers and bid your farewells.

You opened your door and walked into your room. You sat on your bed, taking things out of your suitcase and putting them where they belonged.

You were interrupted by a knock on the door. You slowly approached the door and answered it.

"May I come in?" The person that stood before you was Mikasa,she rudely barged in when you didnt even get a chance to say anything.

"What's up?"

"So, about Annie, are you two--"

"No, what? I've been here for like, almost a day now. I wouldn't hit on anyone's girlfriend."

The hell? Was Mikasa really suspicious of you and Annie? The only thing Annie did was invite you in her room, its not like you two had sex or something.

"I see. Sorry for bothering you."

"Why are you here?"

"To ask if you and Annie were--"

"No, I meant why are you here?"

Mikasa blinked and sat down on the floor. She tugged her scarf down a little lower and began to speak.

"Erens family and my family were close, so when my parents died Erens family adopted me, they cared for me. Eren gave me this scarf,"

The Oriental girl touched her scarf and began to speak once again.

"One day when we got home from school the door was open. We thought nobody was home until we saw a trail of blood leading to the bathroom,"

The girl took a deep breath and gulped, clutching her hands and coldly staring at the floor.

 

"We found Erens mother naked in the bathtub, her arms were cleanly cut off, her eyes had popped out of her sockets and she was bloody."

The girl shut her eyes and regained her stoic expression.

"We were only kids at the time,"

"Erens father had committed suicide. We had found him hanging in our bedroom. Our bedroom."

"Erens father was the one who committed the homicide."

You looked at Mikasa, completely shocked and mortified.

They had to experience such a bloody scene at such a young age, and that made you feel bad about mentioning Erens parents earlier.

"Eren took it very badly, constantly hurting others, screaming at me, screaming at others."

"He loved his parents, "

"I'm here because I took it just as bad as him, but I kept my feeling bottled up and instead of hurting others, I hurt myself."

"Our neighbor, Hannes, was kind enough to look after us for a while."

"I've been diagnosed with Monophobia and severe depression. My brother, Eren was diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder. The people that diagnosed us sent us here because they thought we could be a possible threat to people."

"He loved his parents, "

"I'm sorry,"

Mikasa nodded and stood up from the floor and walked out of your room.

You sighed and rolled over on your bed, it creaked loudly but you didn't care.

You quickly got bored of sitting around in your room so you put on a pullover and walked upstairs and went outside.

 

The rain had stopped and the grass was covered in droplets.

 

There were a few puddles here and there, but you avoided them and found a dry place to sit.

 

You sat on the concrete, it looked old and crumbly, but you didn't mind it too much.

 

"What the hell are you doing here,"

 

A deep male voice said from behind you.

You turned around and saw a short male with an onyx colored undercut. He looked tired and downright irritated.

"McShorty?"

"You don't get to call me that,"

"Sorry,--"

"I'll let it slide because you're new here. Im Levi,"

You already knew his name.

"[Name]."

The stranger kneeled down beside you, carefully trying not to make contact with the dirty concrete.

"I asked you a question, brat."

"You're only a year older than me."

"How the fuck do you know how old I am?"

"Rico kinda mentioned you earlier today."

"Jesus fucking Christ, if you want to know about someone you ask them, not their friends."

"I didn't ask her about you, she only mentioned you."

"Rico also told me that she wasn't too keen on the concept of friendship."

"She's not too keen about anything."

"I bet she isn't,"

 

"The fuck was that supposed to mean, idiot."

 

"Every one here is so...different."

 

"What did you fucking expect? Did you expect anyone here to be normal? Well nobody here is. We're all fucked up."

 

"That's a good thing,"

 

"Y'know, I've only been here for a day and I've met really decent people and only one asshole. I feel understood here."

 

"I don't feel alone anymore." You looked at the sky and heard a loud sound from behind Levi.

 

"Oi, Levi! You were supposed to help me with my French homework,--"

 

"Go back inside, shitty glasses. I'll be there in a minute."

 

Hange sighed and went back inside, leaving you and Levi alone again.

 

"Goodnight,"

 

"It was nice speaking to you, Levi."

 

Your company actually doesn't annoy the shit out of me,"

 

"Thanks...?" You furrowed your brows, not knowing if you should be insulted or flattered by his idea of a compliment.

 

"Eren thinks I'm annoying,"

 

"That brats opinion doesn't fucking matter," He muttered, standing up and walking inside.

 

You stayed out for a little longer, eyeing the stars and the dark blue sky.

You almost fell asleep, but you didn't when you realized you were outside. You went into the building and walked to your room, but you immediately stopped when you heard a song from The Birthday Massacre playing, the sound was coming from Erens room.

You unconsciously smiled and knocked on his door, waiting for him to answer it.

"If you came to tell me to turn the music off then you can fuck right off--"

"Is that The Birthday Massacre?"

The German boys features changes from angry to fanboy in a matter of seconds. He pulled you into his room and sat down across from you on the floor.

The song that was playing was called 'Secret' by The Birthday Massacre, it was one of your personal favorites.

"You like them too?"

"Love them,"

"Yeah right, I bet you're another one of those tumblr bitches posing as a TBM fan," The brunette scowled, averting his eyes from you.

"What's your favorite song?" The boy redirected his gaze to you. 

"They're all good, but I would most definitely say Pale or Secret as a favorite."

"Any other songs?"

"Kill the lights or Happy Birthday."

"Band members?"

"Chibi, Falcore, Rainbow, Rhim, Owen, and Nate."

"TBM's origin?" "London, Ontario and Canada, Relocated to Toronto in 2001. The group was formed in 1999, and TBMS name used to be Imagica until 2002, inspired by a fantasy novel named Imajica, published in 1991. Chibi, the vocalist, is my personal fave. Owens pretty hot by the way," 

Hot damn, your knowledge about The Birthday Massacre actually turned Eren on. He wouldn't be surprised if he popped a boner right about now.

"Wanna listen to them?" 

You nodded and laid flat on your back next to Eren, you both stared at the ceiling, occasionally discussing and conversing about TBM as the music was playing.

"I went to their concert once, it was fucking awesome." 

"Rainbow even signed my T-shirt," You sighed dreamily, shutting your eyes.

"Bullshit." The boy scowled, rolling his eyes.

You chuckled and ran across to your room, you dug through your clothes and found what you were looking for. You ran back to Erens room, he was leaning against the doorframe, interested in what you were doing. You walked past him and laid the shirt on the floor, spreading it neatly.

"Check it, Jaeger."

Eren smirked and kneeled in front on the T-shirt, looking at every single letter on the plain white shirt. 

"Holy hell," He breathed, gently picking the shirt off of the ground and sniffing it. 

"You ruined it with your foul stench," The boy sighed as he handed the shirt back to you. Instead of running back to your room to put it back, you lazily took your current shirt off and put the legendary shirt on. 

"Nice bra," The boy said, still staring at your chest.

"I have nicer ones," You shrugged and, laying back down on the floor and listening to the fine tune playing. 

"Can I see them?"

"Maybe," You laughed, singing along to the lyrics of the song. Eren joined along and your voices got louder and louder, as if you two were competing. Eren looked at his watch and got up, walking to the CD player and turning the music off. 

"Why'd you turn it off, asshole." 

"Because its late and people are sleeping," 

"And also because Levi would screw me if I disturbed his beauty sleep with my 'hooligan' music." 

"Hooligan music," You giggled, sitting up and crossing your legs. 

"I almost forgot that there's school tomorrow." The boy exclaimed, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I better get going," You stood up, stretching and cracking your knuckles.

"You know where the door is, show yourself out."

"No goodbye kiss, Eren?" You pouted, pretending you were hurt.

"Do you want one?" The boy asked.

You nodded, tilting your head up and tapping your lips with your index finger. 

The boy sighed and got up off of the floor. He approached you and hesitantly placed a chaste kiss on your lips, his hands behind his back. The kiss was mildy wet and loud, but it was short. You two broke apart and he shoved you out of his room as politely as he could.

"Goodnight, I hope you get bit in the ass in your sleep."

"Fuck off," You growled, flipping him off and walking into your room.

You weren't extremely tired, but you were still _pretty_ tired. You fell onto your bed and felt yourself sink into the soft cushion. You closed your eyes and opened them, noticing a small change in the way your room was lighten up.

The thing that woke you up was a loud knock on your door, and two voices that were whispering.

"Maybe she doesn't know that theres school today." A familiar female voice said.

You blinked multiple times, deciding whether you should open the door or not. You didnt know what you looked like, but you were sure you looked like a _mess._

You silently groaned and slipped off of your bed, crawling to the door and bouncing up to turn the knob.

Ymir and Historia were outside of your room, looking at you as if they saw a ghost. You looked in need of a shower, your hair resembled a birds nest and the shirt you had on _barely_ even covered one of your nipple.

"[Name]?' Historia questioned, her eyes wide.

"Hnngh," Was the only response you were able to give.

"You look like a raccoon," The taller girl laughed.

You closed your eyes for a second and closed the door. 

The door re-opened within a matter of seconds, they saw you looking fresh faced and vibrant.

You mastered the art of getting ready for school, it was _quite_ handy since you were always late for school back home. 

"You guys have class at 4 AM?" You questioned, walking along with them. 

"We're used to it." Ymir said blandly.

You three walked to the left wing, the building was separated and there was a roof in the middle of the buildings.

"This school is separated into three parts," The freckled girl began.

"The left wing, the core, and the right wing!" The shorter girl chirped happily.

"The left wing is where we have classes, the core is basically where the lobby, mess hall and rooms are.The right wing is practically a clinic for the people who need to be checked. Each one of us is checked for self harm scars, any out of ordinary thoughts etc."

For a girl who seemed lazy, Ymir sure knew her surroundings well. 

"Thanks for waking me up,"

"You owe us,"

"Ymir! She doesn't owe us anything!" The blonde girl scolded, nudging her girlfriend.

"Right," The tall girl nodded, her mouth forming a straight line.

You were currently in between the left wing and the core, you took notice of the weather. It looked better than yesterdays weather for sure.

You saw other students as well, some familiar, some not.

"Good morning!" The girl with orange hair said, you recalled her name being Petra.

"Morning," You replied back to the girl, already walking away.

You and the two girls finally reached the left wing, turning left and standing in front of a door.

"Ah, here we are!" Historia smiled brightly, walking into the classroom and sitting down.

"Don't we need books?" You asked stupidly.

"No," Ymir replied, sitting down next to a seat Historia was sitting in.

The seats looked old and were made out of wood, you chose to sat upfront.

There were already a couple of students in the classroom, you recognized a trio walking in the classroom, followed by people you saw on yesterdays field trip. _Where was Eren?_

Did he oversleep?

You were in deep thought, thinking about what could be keeping the boy from being in the classroom right now.

"Ymir, how many more minutes until class?"

"About 20," She replied, her gaze still glued onto Historia.

_20 minutes._

You stood up and pushed your chair back, leaving the classroom and running all the way to the core, and then downstairs, and then Erens room. You knocked on his door multiple times, when you were finally about to give up Eren opened the door, and he had an _extreme bedhead._

"Mind telling me whats as important as the sleep I could have been in right now?"

"School." You said it, for once in your life you actually _called school important._

Eren looked at you, the purple bags under his eyes were noticeable and he looked sweaty. He didn't have a shirt on and he was wearing plaid boxers. 

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Eren mimicked your question, raising his eyebrows and cocking his head to the side.

"What kind of fucking question is that, you stupid shit."

"Answer my question,"

"Yes, Eren, you look _so hot_ right now. I just want to take your clothes off and--" 

Your sarcasm didn't make Eren change his facial expression in the slightest, in fact, he looked even more uninterested than before.

"You done?"

"Did you even get any sleep?"

As soon as that sentence escaped your lips Eren slammed the door in your face, making you sigh in defeat and run back to the classroom.

Why'd you even go check on Eren anyway, did you like him or something?

You cringed at the thought, reaching the building and finding your classroom.

You guessed this was your classroom since all of the people that were on the bus were also here.

You saw a bald boy, Armin, Sasha, Hange, Rico, Ymir, Historia, Annie, Mikasa, Petra, Levi, Kirstein and Marco.

You took a seat and sat down, waiting for a teacher to enter the classroom.

A tall teacher entered the room, heavily pierced and pale.

He wrote his name on the board and began to speak. The school here was better than the old school you were in, but it was still boring as fuck.

After two hours of listening to the teacher, the students left the classroom and began walking to the core, then to the right wing.

"Where are we going?" You asked Rico since she was the closest person sitting next to you.

"The clinic,"

Oh. Ymir had told you about this earlier, good thing you were clean. You wondered who wasn't clean, and how thoroughly they checked for scars.

After a 5 minute walk to the right wing, you entered the building. It looked like a downgraded hospital and it was really _really white._ It literally hurt your eyes the moment you walked in.

You creased your eyes, trying to disable the brightness of your surroundings from practically blinding you.

"You'll get used to it." Levi mumbled and walked passed you.

The students in your class gathered around and got into a semi-orderly line.

A few men in lab coats checked their wrists for scars, burns, _anything._

When it was your turn you didn't hesitate to roll your sleeve up. The men noticed this and didn't even bother to look closer.

"Eren Jaeger's absent, sir." Rico called out respectfully when it was her turn to be checked.

"I see." The man nodded, acknowledging Eren's absence.

"Carry on," One of the men said.

The group walked towards one of the rooms and stayed in line. Everyone took turns going in and out of the room. Some of the people that went in there came out in 20 minutes, some in 5.

"Why are we here?"

"To get diagnosed, to see if our illnesses have gotten better or worse, crap like that." Kirstein sighed, leaning on the wall.

"I'm Jean, by the way."

"[Name]."

The long faced boy nodded and went in after Sasha came out, it was almost your turn and you had no fucking idea what they were going to ask you.

After a couple of minutes Jean exited the room and stood next to Marco. _It was your turn._

You walked in to a room with a brown leather couch. The window was open and the man before you was sitting at a desk. Pixis?

"Hello, Miss [Name]." The man said.

"Aren't you supposed to be a bus driver?"

"I'm a therapist, the schools principal _and_ the bus driver." The old man chuckled.

You didn't reply back to the man. You just waited for him to ask you questions.

"How are you feeling today, Miss [Name]?" The old man leaned closer to you, still seated. He put his chin on both of his hands.

"I'm feeling fine."

"Any extra-ordinary emotions you might be feeling?"

"I'm fine."

The man paused for a moment, staring blankly at you and then smiling.

He got up from his seat and placed his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth.

"You're quite the terrible liar." The man said, still smiling.

"You've been doubting yourself a lot, Miss [Name]." The man said, sighing.

It was true, you _have_ been doubting yourself. You've been feeling insecure at times and at other times you've felt extremely cocky and conceited.

"Borderline Personality Disorder," The old man breathed, directing his gaze towards you.

"Yes,"

"Why do you think you're like this?"

"My family."

The man nodded and sat back down.

"Dismissed,"

What? He didn't even do anything and he was already dismissing you?

It didn't matter, you were going to get better and you were finally going to be free of this mental disorder that has been biting you in the ass for such a long time.

Getting rid of it wasn't as easy as you thought.


	5. Insane

Back home people thought you were crazy, delusional.

None of them understood your sudden anxiety, doubt, or thirst for blood.

You wanted to hurt people, _you wanted to hurt yourself._

Some nights you couldn't even sleep. 

You walked out of the right wing, knowing that school was over.

Sudden thoughts controlled you, making you feel _powerless_ in an instant.

You were heaving, gasping for air that was _already there._

"You okay?" A dark male voice called out, making you jump a bit.

"I'm, _fine._ " You choked on your words.

"Stop lying, brat."

"Look, Levi, i-i'm really not feeling well," The short onyx haired man put his hand on your forehead, as if he were checking if you were sick.

"There's no such thing as that. You can't _feel_ well. You _are unwell._ "

You had trouble listening to him because of your sudden emotions overflowing your brain. You tried to make them go away, but it was _impossible._

You've only been here for a day and you're already breaking down. It was so sudden, everything.

 

Eren, Levi, Annie, Mikasa, Rico, Historia, Ymir, Jean and _everyone else._

You wondered who they were, what their lives had been like before you came here.

Other times you didn't care about anyone, or anything. You were most certainly fucked up.

"Do me a favor and don't throw up on me."

Levi grabbed your waist and hoisted you up. Your breath hitched and you were shocked at first, but you quickly relaxed and let him carry you to your room.

After a lot of slow steps later Levi opened the door of your room and threw you in, closing the door behind you.

_You constantly needed someone to save you._

You heard loud talking in the corridors and muffled laughs. Everyone looked fine, but they were no where _near_ being fine.

A sudden knock on your door made you feel queasy and nauseous.

You groaned and got up, making your way to the door and opened it slowly.

The blonde girl who stood before you was Annie. She looked at you for a moment and sat on your bed.

"You didn't look well today."

"Thank you for noticing,"

"Everyone noticed." She replied, not showing even a hint of emotion in her tone.

"Y'know, my parents never cared about my feelings."

"Are they the reason why you're like this?" Annie questioned, still stoic.

"Yes,"

"I see."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Severe depression."

" _Why_

?"

The blonde female made it obvious she didn't want to talk about it. She stood up and left, muttering a good bye.

You sucked at making friends, sure, you were new here. 

Maybe you were just gonna remain alone. Like you always were.

Of course you had a few friends that you spoke to.You didn't really trust any of them.

You took a deep breath and plopped down on your bed, and then you exhaled.

You wondered what Eren was doing, the boy was probably still sleeping.

_It wouldn't hurt to check on him._

You shifted onto your feet and walked to his room. You knocked on the door twice and the brunette answered the door.

"Why are you here,"

You trotted inside of his room and saw a few balled up pages on the floor. You picked one of them up and straightened it out a bit so you could see what was on the page.

It was a drawing of a cat. It looked very accurate and very professional.

"This is actually pretty good."

"Don't look at that," Eren snatched the paper out of your hands, scrunched it up and threw it onto the floor.

"Why didn't you come to school?"

"Because I feel bad today. I didn't want to annoy anyone with my depressiveness today."

"You're annoying in general."

"Can you leave now?"

"Nah, I feel like annoying you today."

"You annoy me everyday."

"I haven't been here for long, dumb ass."

"I wish I had my earphones right about now."

He sat on his bed, crossing his legs. He was dressed now, he was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a spongbob T-shirt.

You smirked at his words and handed him a pair of orange ear phones from your pocket.

"Tacky color,"

"Don't be rude, I like these earphones a lot, actually."

"Of course you do, you're tacky a hell."

"No I'm not, Eren."

"What ever."

"Anyway, can you leave now?"

Eren said, plugging the earphones you gave him into his phone.

You sat across from him, one leg hanging off the bed and the other beneath your other leg.

You shook your head and put one of the ear pieces in your ear.

"Can I draw with you?"

"Do you even know how to draw?"

"A little," You grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from the sketchbook on Eren's bed.

The boy nodded and went through the playlist of music he had on his phone. He played a sort of dubstep instrumental that was _perfect_ for drawing.

It took a while for you to figure out what you were going to draw, but when you began to draw it was easy.

After 10 minutes both of you were done.

"What'd you draw?"

"Well, I tried to draw a car." You said, looking proudly at your drawing. Sure, it wasn't really good, but it was still good.

You jerked your head forward, signalling for Eren to show you his drawing.

He held up his drawing. It had a figure in a corner, crouching. The figure looked disturbed and confused, the setting was dark and it was... _depressing._

"Do you ever feel like this?"

"Sometimes." The boy replied. He had mentioned that he was bipolar yesterday.

"Do you feel like that now?"

"I don't know." The boy moved to the floor and laid down, covering his face with his hands.

His hair was messy and there were a few strands sticking up on the top of his head.

His shirt folded up a bit, showing his stomach and his hipbones.

You looked at the brunette, trying to think of a way to _stop_ him from being depressed.

"It won't go away."

"What won't go away, Jaeger?"

" _Their dead bodies,_ " 

"My father--just... _hanging there._ "

"And my mother, oh god, she was just--"

"Eren, it'll be _okay._ "

You slid off of the bed and put a reassuring hand on top of the boys hand.

You knew nothing about what the future held but you hoped it got better. 

_You hoped Eren got better._

"I wish I never even _lived._. Living is so fucking painful. I'm a nuisance for everyone. Mikasa, my parents, _you._ "

"Eren, If it makes you feel better I hate you but I don't see you as a heavy weight to lift on my shoulders."

"And Mikasa loves you, she cares for you for a reason, Eren."

"--And your parents. Your parents' death was _not_ your fault, Jaeger." You rubbed small circles on his hand, one of his arms covering his eyes.

You slowly pushed his arm to the side, he hesitantly let you move his arm away.

His eyes were puffy, red and watery.

"I don't want to see you cry."

"Leave, then."

"I don't want to leave you."

"Why?"

"Because if I did, I'd worry about you."

"You've only known me for a day."

"So what? Can't I feel an attachment towards you? Can't I like you and hate you at the same time?"

"Can you?"

"Yes."

"Well, can we--"

"Do you want to?"

"It might make me feel better." The boy shrugged.

"I probably am not capable of making you feel better, I'm pretty gross--"

"I bet you're actually quite good in bed."

"Well, you're going to find out."

Damn, after all of that awkward silence that roamed in his room Eren got off the floor in five minutes, walking over to the bed.

"Are you coming or what?" The brunette asked, sort of patting the bed.

"Um. Sure."

After you took turns stripping each other until you had nothing on but your undergarments, and Eren only had his jeans on. Midway you noticed how soft his skin was whenever you accidentally brushed his flesh.

You were surprised that the boy didn't attack you and grope you immediately.

"So, um. Do I kiss you or do we just... get on top of each other and--"

 

"What ever makes you feel better, I guess?" You asked, a hint of empathy in your voice.

"Okay, so, I'll touch you there," Eren pointed his finger to your bra.

He probably meant your jugs.

"I might rub you, _there,_ " The boy touched your vagina this time, hesitantly rubbing it.

"That'd feel nice."

"Yeah."

"Can I?" The boy gestured, leaning closer to you.

You nodded and closed your eyes. This wasn't your first time having sex, neither was it Erens. You have had multiple partners before, and sex felt different with every single one of them.

You already knew how big Eren was, but you tried to not get intimidated by his manhood.

The boy kissed your bottom lip, nibbling on the tender flesh and sucking.

You scooted over onto his lap and sat criss cross with your knees slightly in the ear.

He accidentally grazed his hand over your clothed clit, making you moan into his mouth.

He semi-smirked against your lips and did that motion again.

Eren was beginning to heat up and go back to his normal cocky self. 

He parted from your lips, still _dangerously_ close to your face.

He rubbed your womanhood in an up and down motion, biting his lip and looking straight into your eyes.

This piece of shit was _terrifyingly_ good with his fingers.

"You're already wet." He said, an expression of lust of his face.

"Your fault," You pantingly said, trying not to moan.

He rubbed a bit harder with one of his fingers, making you moan loudly and almost falling off of his lap. The distance between you was still very close.

You bit your lip, trying not to moan and whimper. Eren pulled your chin closer to his face, kissing you as his hand was still on your moist heat.

He reaches into your underwear and slowly puts a finger in you, curving his finger and playing around in your wet cavern.

You were panting and sweating, eager to get his pants off.

You directed your hands to his boxers, but they were stopped and put on your vagina.

"Touch yourself," He breathed into your ear, making you squeamish and your sight blurry.

You did as he asked, you saw him unzip his pants as you slowly touched your clit in circular motions.

He slipped his cock from underneath his boxers and began to watch you touch yourself. He put one of his hands on your breast and caressed the nub with his thumb. He made a fist around his hardened member, beginning to slide his hand up and down.

His eyes never left yours, an occasional moan escaped both of your lips. _This wasn't sex, it was more of a type of consensual touching._

 

You put your other hand on Eren's cock, you noticed how it twitched from the sudden attention.

You circled the tip of his cock, making swirly motions. The German boy only moaned more, leaning in for a kiss and putting his hand on top of the hand you were touching yourself with. He harshly rubbed your hand on your clit.

He slipped his tongue into your mouth and sucked on your lips gently.

The sounds of soft moans, pants, squishy noise coming from Eren's dick and the sounds coming from your lips being sucked filled the room.

"I'm close," He breathed onto your lips then dived back in, one of his hands on your breast and one of them on his length.

He pulled away from your lips with a slight pop and latched onto one of your breasts, both of his hands were on the sides of your breasts, pushing them together.

You continued touching his tip, occasionally grabbing his balls with your hand and playing with them.

He sharply inhaled, moving between your breasts. He sucked on the sensitive skin and lightly bit you. It didn't hurt but you could _definitely_ feel it.

And a few minutes later, you both stopped touching each other.

You got off of his lap, but were pulled back down when he wrapped his arms around your torso.

"Um. Eren?"

Eren didn't respond. You two spent about a good 10 minutes in that position.

"Sorry." Eren apologizing? Did you hear him correctly? Did Eren fucking Jaeger just _apologize? To you?_

"Its...fine?" You reassured him, still very confused.

"If you say so." The boy shrugged and let you go. You hesitantly got off of his lap and threw your clothes on.

You left Eren's room. You two didn't talk again for a good two weeks.

During that time you made two new friends, Jean and Marco.

Although Marco was silent, he still was a really good friend of yours. And Jean, well, _he was really funny._

You and Jean mutually hated Eren, that was one of the reasons why you two were so close.

You found out that Marco liked Lana Del Rey (worshipped her, in his words).

You three went to school together, occasionally making small talk with Rico and Hange. Sometimes even Levi.

You walked out of your room and went outside. It was colder than usual outside, but you didn't mind.

You went to your usual place, it seemed to make the stars look a bit more visable.

The hard concrete beneath you had a few insects crawling around, but you didn't mind.

"Hey, Levi." You could hear his footsteps from behind you.

"Don't touch those bugs,"

"Why not?"

"I hate them." He said simply, crouching down beside you.

"Where's Hange?" You said, crossing your arms.

"Last time I saw her she was in the lobby, watching the news and shit." 

"Rico?"

"Taking a shower," The short male replied.

"Um, Levi?"

"What?"

"What's your story, like, why are you here?"

"I knew you would ask this question."

"Ah, shit, I sounded too forward. Sorry for asking--"

"When I was really young, I lived on the streets. The roads were filthy, the people were dirty and the nights were cold."

"I got into some deep shit as a kid before I ran away to live on the streets."

"My grandmother was my only support as a kid, my mom was a fucking harlot and my dad was an asshole. I bet he still is, but I don't care."

"One day my grandmother had bought a teacup set for my mother to use, so I thought it'd be interesting for me to drink out of it. I grabbed the handle of it and filled it up with some water. Naturally, I began to drink out of it. Then, the teacup slipped out of my hand and my grandma--"

He took a deep and annoyed breath.

"She got pissed off at me for making a mess. She got so mad that she kept on telling me random shit about how useless I am and stuff. It honestly tore me apart to an extent to have my grandmother--the only person I've ever felt attached to--scream at me like that. I know it sounds really fucking stupid, but because of that I ran away. I eventually met two people, Isabel and Farlan.. We were all thugs at the time. Then one day they got caught by the police, and as punishment they--"

"Died. Right in front of my eyes, _I could have fucking helped them._ I just _cant_ get the sound of their screams and the image of the blood that splattered everywhere out of my head." He said, emotionless.

Levi sighed heavily and looked at you.

"I have obsessive compulsive disorder. Pixis thinks I might have developed it from the teacup incident, but I really don't know if what he says is true."

"After that, I came here. To get better."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Levi."

"It's fine, brat. I'm over it." 

He was _lying._

"Anyway, go inside. Its cold as fuck out here."

"Will do. Thank you for accompanying me, Levi."

Levi hummed and waved goodbye to you as if your presence annoyed him. He didn't mind, though. _Everyone's presence annoyed him._

The two of you had made going out there a thing over the past two weeks. You had friends, sure, they were fucked up.

_But you were too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucks I'm so sorry


	6. High

You walked to your room, rubbing your eyes from your exhaustion.

You heard loud music playing, the noise came from Eren's room.

You honestly didn't want to hear the shit he was listening to so you knocked on his door tiredly.

"What do you want?"

"Turn the volume of the music down or turn it off completely." You commanded, trying to shoot him an intimidating glare.

"Leave me alone, you cunt--"

You pushed him out of your way and speed walked your way to the music player.

"I'm tired as fuck--" You tripped on something on the floor, and fell down. Luckily your hands shot out and you caught yourself rather gracefully.

You glared at the object that made you fall.

"What the fuck is that?" You pointed at the long glass item on the ground.

"Its called a bong, stupid fuck."

"You smoke weed?"

"That's what bongs are for, you twat."

"How the fuck do you even get weed?"

"From a dealer,"

"How do you even know any dealers? Where do you get the fucking money?"

"From outside of the school, and usually Pixis gives us allowance or what ever the fuck, so we can save it for buying souvenirs when we go on a field trip."

"Gonna tattle tale on me?"

"I've never seen a bong before-- in real life that is."

"There's a lot of things people haven't seen in real life." The boy scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Were you smoking it before I came here?"

"I was about to, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted."

"Go on then, I'll watch."

"Fuck no, get out of my room."

"Why so mean, Jaeger."

"Because you haven't talked to me for weeks--which is a good thing, and now you're expecting me to be nice to you?"

"Wow, I let you touch me for nothing."

"Hey, you touched me too."

"We touched each other. Mutual touching, I'd like to call it."

Eren hardily laughed at your statement and closed the door. He sat down and grabbed a lighter from his pocket and looked at you.

"Feel free to leave anytime, the fumes might intoxicate you as well." The boy said before he lit the bong up and placed his lips in the hole of it.

The glass bong made a bubbling sound and Eren looked like what he was doing. He also looked _slightly_ attractive while smoking from the bong.

He removed his lips from the bong and exhaled, he purposely blew the fumes on you.

You grunted and grabbed the bong from him, doing the exact same things he did when he inhaled the weed.

"Who said that you could smoke--"

You cut him off by getting closer to him and letting out all of the fumes, right into his face.

You took turns blowing the fumes into each others faces until you two were extremely high.

Erens face when he was stoned was priceless. He looked pretty cute-- cuter than usual when he was high.

The music sounded incredible and time went by quickly in your head.

"So are we talking now?"

"How about we makeout?" The boy suggested. You gladly accepted his offer and climbed on top of him.

He was wearing a plain black shirt and black pants with a silver chain.

"We should really stop being so sexual around each other," 

"We should just have sex. Wet, hard, rough and wild sex." The boy slid his hands underneath your shirt, gripping the sides of your waist.

"Maybe when we're sober,"

"Are we even high?"

"Dunno?" You said, clearly high as fuck.

You felt something hard underneath you, and you immediately chuckled.

You wanted to tease Eren a bit, so you grinded on him slowly and hardly.

"Fuck, do that again,"

You did as told and grinded against him, putting your palms on his chest, his hands remaining on your waist and occasionally rubbing your hips.

"My pants are unbelievably tight right now,"

"I can feel it,"

"You're making me hard,"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Fuck, yes it is. You don't even know how much I want to stick it in you right now,"

"Do you know how to yodel, Eren?"

"Yes, I am clearly the best yodeler in Germany."

"Haven't you heard any of my songs?"

Damn, weed can really fuck someone up.

"Yes, I have."

"We should have sex to one of them,"

"Eren, yodel for me." 

Eren let out a high pitched yodel.

"I see why you're the best yodeler in Germany,"

"You should, I'm guessing you're not blind." Even though what Eren said was lame as fuck, you both burst into a fit of laughter, Erens grip on your waist still remaining.

Eren sat up, your noses touching and your breaths steady.

"You're really pretty," The brunette boy breathed out.

Even though you were high, you still blushed at Erens compliment.

"Thanks,"

Eren tucked a stray hair behind your ear, staring into your eyes dreamily.

Just when the moment between you two was intimate, Eren yodeled loudly, causing you to fall back and laugh.

Thank god the moment didn't get intimate, you fucking hated that boy.

"Eren, can we be friends?"

"Friends who hate each other?"

"Normal friends."

The boy looked at your figure that was laying on the floor.

He stared at you for a moment and did something with his head that looked like a nod.

"Awesome, I have four guy friends now."

"Who are the other three?"

"Levi, Marco, and Jean."

"I don't like Jean," He puffed his cheeks out and made weird facial expressions.

"I know,"

"I bet he makes a really good horse, though." Eren added, crawling next to you.

"Eren, how high are we?"

"Who's Eren?"

"..."

"I'm just fucking with you," He laughed immaturely.

The brunette put his head on your neck, making you gasp in surprise.

"Say, Eren, what shampoo do you use?"

You sniffed his head, trying to understand what the scent was.

"Don't sniff my hair, you fucking weirdo." He pulled away from you, but you held him in place.

"Tell me for fucks sake,"

"Why?"

"You smell _nice._ " Eren stopped squirming when he heard your words.

There was a long pause and then Eren broke the silence.

"Get up and I'll show you,"

You let go of the brunette and got up. The boy lead you to his bathroom and pushed you in.

"That one, right there." He pointed to an ordinary bottle of shampoo.

You looked at the bottle of shampoo and took it in your hands. You opened the cap and sniffed it.

"Can I borrow this?"

"Don't you have any?"

"My Shampoo's don't smell nearly as good."

"Ugh, fine. Don't fuck the bottle up though."

"I won't."

You and Eren sat down on the bathroom floor randomly, not caring if the floor was cold and hard.

"Your eyes are bloodshot,"

"Because I'm high as shit, you retard."

"So am I,"

"Getting high with you was fun, Eren."

"I bet it was."

"I'll be going now,"

"Right, smell ya' later, loser."

"Jaeger boy, this was fun. Really really fun."

"You said the same thing like 10 seconds ago,"

"What ever dipshit, I'm tired and I bet you're tired too." You yawned, walking to the door.

"Goodnight, _friend_." The boy waved at you.

"Sleep tight, _pal._ " You laughed, exiting his room and going in to your own.

You looked at the clock in your room. _Shit, it was already midnight._

You climbed to the top bunk for a change, staring at the plain white ceiling. It looked so... _empty_.

You sighed and climbed back down. You grabbed a pencil from the desk of your room and climbed up again.

You drew a star on the ceiling, then a moon, then a cloud. They were all aligned perfectly. 

You heard a loud fuzzy noise coming from upstairs. You couldn't sleep because of it so you threw the pencil somewhere, climbed down and ran upstairs.

You quickly found the source of the sound. It was the lobby's television.

Hange had fallen asleep on the couch and her glasses were on the ground.

She was snoring and drooling on the couch she was sleeping on.

"Hange?" You picked up the remote that had fallen on the floor.

"Hange?" You shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up.

You sighed at the woman, placing the remote on the mahogany coffee table.

You walked back downstairs and annoyingly knocked on Eren's door.

The brunette boy answered the door and blinked at you

"Still high?"

"Go to bed, you scrub." 

"I came back for a goodnight kiss."

"Friends don't kiss,"

You didn't take him seriously. You sprung up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Friends don't fucking kiss, you idiot."

"Goodnight, Eren."

"Goodnight, twat."

"Stop being mean."

"No."

"Why?" You fake pouted, looking down at the floor.

"Because I hate you,"

"I hate you too."

"You know you like me,"

You gagged and cringed at the boys sentence.

"No, you like _me_."

He sighed and shut his door in your face, making you roll your eyes and go back to your room.

You immediately shut your eyes once you climbed to the top bunk. You were tired, _really tired_.

You woke up about three hours later, you looked at your clock and decided to wake Eren up to annoy him.

You opened the door of your room, you had deep purple bags under your eyes and you were drowsy as shit.

You turned around to see Jean and Eren walking together, you creeped up to them and listened to their conversation.

"Is Levi coming?"

"Yeah, if Hang and Rico are," The brunette boy replied.

Hang? Hange apparently had a nickname.

_Were they going somewhere?_

The two boys were fully aware of your presence, even though you thought you were hell of a stealthy motherfucker.

"Going somewhere, morons?"

"You need a mint," The amber eyed boy with an undercut replied.

"Oh haha Jean, so mean to me . _Even in the morning._ " You got teary eyed and put your face in your hands.

"I didn't mean to-- Gah, I'm sorry."

"She's pretending, you idiot."

"Shut up Jaeger,"

"I'll be right back guys, I think I'm on my period."

"..."

"..."

The two boys looked dumbfounded, a slight blush crept up their necks and they coughed awkwardly.

"Where are you two going?"

"None of your business,"

"Eren, please?"

"Somewhere outside of the school area,"

"Rad, can I come with?"

"No."

"Sure," Jean cut Eren off.

"Do you know how to climb a fence," The brunette boy facepalmed.

"Of course I fucking do."

"Good, meet up with us in like, 7 hours." Jean smiled.

"I will." You three were still in the corridor for many unknown reasons.

"What was I going to do again?"

"Um. You said you were on your period or something," The German boy pulled on the collar of his shirt that said 'I eat ass'.

Damn, his t-shirts were almost as inappropriate as his personality.

"Right, I don't think I have any tampons--"

"Stop talking, for the love of god."

"Wow Eren, so mature. What are you going to do when you have a girlfriend someday?"

"Pfft, nobody can tie me down."

"Wanna bet, Jaeger?"

"Hell yeah I wanna bet!."

"This bet is stupid," Jean huffed.

"You're stupid." The brunette boy snarled.

"Your face is stupid," The other boy replied.

You sighed deeply and walked off, leaving the two teenagers to bicker at each other.


	7. Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM GETTINF MY BRACES OFF ON SUNDAY PLUS I HAVE IMPORTANt EXAMS ON WEDNESDAY SO YEAH  
> soz for the late update lmao

After a couple hours of chatting with Historia, Ymir, Sasha and Connie (the bald boy) you looked at a clock, realizing it was almost midnight you bid farewell to the group and went outside. You walked over to the fence and saw a familiar face.

"Hi [Name]." Marco whispered, a few feet away from you.

"Hey Marco, where's Jean?"

The boy shrugged and sat on the ground. He plucked a few green weeds from the grass.

You let out a scream as you felt a cold pair of hands touch your bare shoulder.

The hands immediatly moved to your mouth, trying to hush you.

Whom ever was standing behind you let go of you and walked in front of you.

_Eren._

"You need to calm your tits," The boy made an open fist and moved his hands to where his chest was and then he made a juggling motion. _Eren was so mature._

"You made her yell in the first place, you suicidal bastard." A voice from behind you said, it was most likely Jean's.

"Whatplace. Who's climbing first?"

Marco raised his hand and got up off of the ground. He clapped his hands together, trying to rid some of the dirt that was on his hands.

"Be careful," Marco's boyfriend, Jean, cautioned.

Marco nodded and began to climb the fence. The fence was made out of metal and it looked very clean. It was at a normal height for a fence. No barbed wires were present atop the fence.

"Your turn," The German boy pushed you near the fence once he saw that Marco had accomplished climbing the fence.

"No, I want to climb last."

The German boy shrugged, and began to climb the fence. The metal chains attached to his jeans clashed together, making an obnoxious metallic noise.

"Jean?" You turned to look back at the amber eyed boy.

"I’ll give you a boost," The boy put his left hand on his right hand and walked to the fence, crouching in front of it.

"Thank you,"

"Oh Jean you're so strong! Thank you for helping me climb this fence!" The annoying brunette with multicolored eyes mocked.

You didn't pay attention to Eren, instead you jumped on Jean's hands and began to climb. The distance over the top was very minimal, so you climbed over with ease.

You stopped climbing when you reached the top, Eren outstretched his arms wide and grinned a familiar yet agitating grin.

"Come down, princess." The boy made a kissy face. 

You smiled and jumped into Erens arms. --Almost landing in his arms, you landed on _him._

An irritated groan escaped the boy underneath you's lips.

"You're so fucking heavy,"

You laughed and got up, Jean had also climbed and jumped off the fence after you. When he saw Eren's figure on the floor, he burst into laughter. 

His chuckling was heard by the German boy, making him groan even more.

The brunette was still on the ground, groaning. After about a minute of staring at the frustrated boy, you tapped him on the shoulder with your foot.

"Let me lay here," A muffled voice echoed.

"Get up for fucks sake,"

"Fuck off horseface," The boy on the ground flipped Jean the bird.

"Eren, we really need to get going."

The freckled boy inquired.

The boy on the ground sighed and got up, brushing himself off.

"There's some grass in your hair." You plucked a few weeds out of his hair, then fixed his hair.

The boy shifted slightly, clearly uuncomfortable by your closeness.

"Oh. Thanks." He simply said, tucking a strand of his hair behind his hear.

"Come on, the dealer mentioned a specific fucking time." Jean hissed.

Dealer? Oh, right. Jean had mentioned he was into weed earlier this week. 

Marco didn't smoke, he didn't really mind Jean smoking it either for that matter.

You both nodded and walked along with the two other boys.

You four walked for a bit, looking all around the grass. The only thing you could actually see was grass. The sky looked dark, as usual.

You finally saw a highway, it was pretty busy. The road had a few dry pieces of crumbled up tar. It looked old and unmaintained.  
You looked at Eren and tapped him on the arm, earning his attention he turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

 

"Where are we going?" You sort of already knew the answer, but you just wanted to make sure.

"To meet up with Reiner," The boy replied.

You didn't feel a need to question who Reiner was, so you just nodded and walked to the edge of the road, in need of crossing it.

You saw Marco and Jean hold hands, like a parent would do to their child when crossing to the other side of the road.

You thought of how cute they looked together. Marco was a saint and Jean was _Jean._ He might be an annoying jerk but you really liked Jean, he could be really thoughtful and caring at times.You considered him and Marco as close friends.

You all waited for the cars to drive by, patiently. Although, Eren would let out a soft grunt whenever he saw another car tailing the one in front.

When there were no cars, you all carefully crossed to the other side and before you, you could see a busy looking city. You could see it from the school, but it looked clearer and busier here.  
.

You took a look at your surroundings once you were in the city, taking in the scent of petrol and cheap Mexican food.

"There he is," Jean pointed to a tall and buff looking blonde dude who was dressed in a grey hoodie, obviously trying not to draw any attention to himself.

"Aye, Reiner!" The amber eyed male whistled, calling him over. The small crowd only passed by you four, not caring about what you were doing.

Reiner grinned and walked over to you, leading you to a dark alley.

After there was no one in sight, Jean fist bumped with Reiner. Eren only looked at them in disinterest, and Marco was waiting for his boyfriend patiently.

"I almost thought you weren't coming," The blonde chuckled.

"Who's this fine lady?" He redirected his gaze over to you, making awkward eye contact.

"Yo, [Name]." You didn't feel bothered by his eye contact at all. You weren't shy around boys, you didn't see a reason why you should be.

The eye contact wasn't broken for a second, both of you were staring at each other intensely.

After about three minutes, the boys gaze softened and he let out a humorous sigh.

"She's alright," He chuckled, nudging Jean.

"Is this your way of hitting on her?" Eren cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms and looking at Reiner.

"Who said I was hitting on her?" Reiner sounded offended.

"Woah, chill out. We came for the weed, right, Eren?" Jean pushed Eren back as if he was trying to stop him from getting in a fight.

You didn't even understand the situation, either. It was just Eren being a moron, you guessed.

Reiner shrugged and handed Jean two plastic bags filled with a green mossy substance.

"See ya' later, guys." Reiner waved a goodbye, then walked off.

Jean handed one of them to Eren. Eren shoved it in his pocket and turned to Jean.

"Why don't we head to Colossol's?" The boy suggested.

"I was just about to say that, actually." Jean lifted up a finger, looking up into the air to indicate that he was thinking.

"Colossol's?" You asked, clearly confused.

"What time is it, horse face?" Eren walked over to Jean, both of them began walking west of where you currently were.

You could hear that Jean mumbled a brief 'don't call me that' to Eren, you couldn't hear the rest.

Marco was walking suit behind them as Jean and Eren walked west.

You had no choice but to follow the two idiots and the one sweetheart. 

Them ignoring you only _kinda_ pisses you off. Though, you didn't say anything about it.

You all walked off, passing many people and streets. You soon came to a dark looking street that had neon lights coming from a certain place.

You walked towards the unknown light source, curious. You passed the three boys as Jean and Eren were angrily discussing something, while Marco only nodded and stayed silent.

You stopped shortly after you came to a building.  
You looked at the building before you. It was short in height, but sort of long in width. It looked like a diner like nightclub bar that teenagers would be interested in. It looked over all hipster-ish and the exterior looked neat.

It said 'Colossel's' with big neon red letters on the sign. The 'L's were blinking, clearly needing to be fixed.

"This place looks fucking awesome." You muttered under your breath, looking at the sign in awe.

Soon, the boys walked right by you, heading for the door. Eren turned around to look at you, then he looked back to the door, then back to you.

"Stop standing there, idiot. Come here." The boy rolled his eyes.

The other two boys had already went inside, leaving you and Eren outside.

"I was planning on staying sober for another month, Eren."

"We're not going to get drunk." 

You expected an insult from the German boy.

"--You asshat," The not completed his sentence, walking towards you and then pushing you inside of the building.

The interior had a calm and chill vibe, it was quite empty and the bartenders were wiping the counters.

You couldn't see Marco or Jean anywhere, but you didn't really worry too much.

You took a seat across from the counter and coughed.

Eren quirked an eyebrow and realized that you wanted him to sit next to him. He obliged and took a seat. Propping one of his elbows on the counter and resting his chin on his hand.

"Where's Marco and Jean?" The boy asked, looking at you from the corner of his eyes.

"Probably making out in the bathroom. _They do that a lot._ "

The brunette boy chuckled, after his soft laughter died down there was a clinking sound close to you. You looked up a bit and saw a very tall and tanned man before you. He was wearing a white collared shirt and a black bowtie. He looked sweatie and nervous, he fixed his tie and cleared his throat.

"I'm Berthold." The young mans voice boomed through your ears.

"Welcome to Colossol's, I will be-" Berthold was cut off by Eren's speaking.

"Two beers," Eren said boredly tapping on the black marble counter.

Berthold nodded and walked to a cooler like thing, opening it up he got out two beers and slid it over to you and Eren.

Eren immediately snapped the lid of the beer can open and began to drink it. He slammed the half full beer can onto the counter, a smile etching onto his features.

"Why are you smiling, Jaeger?"

"Dunno." The boy shrugged.

"Why are we here?" You asked.

"Its like, almost midnight. Why go home now?" The boy looked at you.

"How do you know this place?" You took a full of your beer. Deciding that the taste was good, you drank a bit more.

"Literally like, all of the people from our school work here."

"How-What-Why--"

Eren placed a finger on your lips and hushed you.

"Most of us sneak out, and we work here to earn money."

"Don't you ever get caught?"

"Nah, we've never got caught before."

"How?"

"Nobody at that school actually gives enough of a fuck to check on us." The boy took a short sip from his beer.

"Pixis?"

"He's practically the owner of this place."

"That makes sense." You said thoughtfully.

"Hey, earlier, you and Reiner. You two seemed... tense?"

"Yeah."

"What happened."

"Reined and Berthold have been losing a lot of my respect lately, that's all."

"I see." You nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded drinking your beer. Sooner or later you and Eren finished your beers and got up to find Jean and Marco.

After about thirty minutes of looking for the two boys, you figured that they had ditched you and left the bar without paying.

You and Eren began to walk home, silently.

"So, interesting night huh." You kicked a small pebble on the road.

 

"Not really, this always happens. Even the part where I get ditched. I don't give a shit, though."

"Well, aren't you glad that you weren't alone this time? I'm here." You said, sounding a tad more confident than you had wanted to sound.

"I guess." The boy shrugged. The atmosphere grew more awkward by the second, but it was alright.

Eren was pretty calm and collected during your walk home.

Once you reaches the fences on the outer side of the school, you took turns climbing.

"I wonder if Jean and Marco are okay."

"They're probably fucking as we speak." The boy joked, making you laugh.

You walked towards the school and hastily ran downstairs with the boy, trying to be careful as you jumped and ran to your rooms.

"Goodnight." Eren said simply then went into his room, softly shutting the door behind him.

You did the same and climbed into bed drifting off to sleep.


	8. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh this is short I'm sORRY

Just as you were about to drift off into a peaceful slumber, you heard vicious noises in your room.

You jumped off you bed and grabbed your earphones.

Intruder, you thought. Although your earphones weren't the best defense mechanism, you still thought it'd be pretty badass to strangle someone with them.

You flipped the light switch on and you saw a figure sitting on the floor, eating something brown, wrappers sprawled all over.

"Sasha?"

The brown haired female looked up at you and grinned a toothy grin.

"Hey [Name]! I threally wanted thome thocolate," Her mouth was stuffed with chocolate and her teeth were covered in the sticky brown and sweet substance.  
She opened her arms up and gestured at all the wrappers on the floor.

"I don't recall having any 'thocolate' in my room." You said, taking a seat next to her on the ground.

"You don't."

You gave her a confused stare.

"Thometimes I come here tho eat thocolate."

"Why?"

"Dunno, your room is comfortable."

"How?"

"Want thome thocolate?"

"Nah, Its getting late."

"Oh. I'll be going then," Sasha got up off of the floor and picked up the chocolate wrappers one by one.

There were about twenty wrappers on the ground, if you counted correctly.

The female standing up swallowed the chocolate in her mouth and spoke.

"And uh, please don't tell anyone I was eating chocolate, or that I was even here."

"Sure thing," You shrugged, laying down on the floor.

"Thanks for letting me eat here." Were Sasha's last words before she exited your room and closed the door.

You felt bad for the sickly thin girl. She was clearly anorexic and that made you feel uncomfortable.

"At least there aren't any wrappers on the floor anymore." You muttered to yourself.

Why didn't you notice Sasha before? And why aren't you the type of person to turn the lights on in your room when its dark?

Its not like you were afraid of it, right?

You began to climb up to the top bunk with these thoughts. You were oddly distracted, and weirdly enough you slipped and fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

Crap, you thought to yourself. You were too tired to get up and you were pretty damn sure that you broke something as well.

The light in your room was still on. There was no way in hell that you could sleep with the fucking light on.

You desperately crawled to the wall where the light switch was located, and thanks to your legs you could flip the switch off with your foot.

You didn't even feel like crawling back to the place you were previously laying down in. You closed your eyes and immediately began to sleep.

You dreamt of stupid shit, like ducks robbing banks and Hannah Mon-fucking-tana giving you her Oscar award just because you gave her an extra set of golf clubs.

Weird.

You were rudely awoken to a slam in the head by your door.

Someone was trying to get into your room, you thought.

Your left eye fluttered open, and you ignored the striking pain that your dumb door had inflicted on your forehead.

"Get up, you pile of shit." 

Oh great, freckled Satan and Blondie. You really appreciated how they would wait for you to get ready and go to class, but you loathed how they would barge in your room in the fucking mornings.

"Fucking 'ell, give me a minute." You pushed the door closed with your leg and rolled away from the door. 

You slowly got up and stumbled upon a few t-shirts and smelly underwear you forgot to wash.

You didn't mind the pair of panties you were wearing now so you got dressed as usual and fixed your face a bit.

You opened the door and began to walk with Ymir and Historia.

Historia had told you that before she came here she belonged to a very rich and well known swiss family. 

And Ymir, well, she came from Sweden. That's all she has ever mentioned to you. Sometimes she mutters Swedish cuss words under her breath, and says she doesn't 'feel like talking about the past' so she gets quite dodgy about her life in Sweden.

Overall, you liked the two females.

You all walked to the left wing, getting closer and closer to your classroom.

A familiar ginger girl walked over to you and tapped Ymir on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Hange?" She said cooly, not showing any emotion in her tone.

"Nope, haven't seen 'em." Ymir replied.

 

'Them'?

"Was I supposed to use They/them pronouns for Hange?"

"Yes," Historia and Ymir said in unison.

"Should I apologize? Man, I feel like such a piece of shit for using the wrong pronouns."

"They don't mind, if Hange was really really bothered they would have corrected you." Ymir shrugged, shoving her hand in her pocket.

"No no, I'll just apologize when I get the chance." 

The three of you finally arrived at the classroom. You saw everyone there, even Eren.

He had begun to attend school more frequently, he seemed kinda interested in the subjects.

He would make funny faces when ever you turned around, and they made you laugh silently, but you tried to cover it up with a cough. Though, Eren would notice and let out the occasional chuckle.

Sometimes he would also wink at you, but that was just Eren.

Every week the class goes to the right wing for self harm check ups. And also to speak with Pixis about their problems. _Your_ problems.

Nobody had any problems with the check ups and everyone was clean, well, according to their wrists.

You were getting used to the atmosphere and you felt normal here.

Back to class, you were currently in Art class.

It was your favorite subject they taught here, and for some reason, Eren seemed calmer when ever Art lesson came around.

"Psst, do you have any acrylics?"

"Yeah, dummy. Everyone does." Eren replied, obviously irritated by your 'stupid' question.

"I don't." You pouted.

"Too bad." The brunette grinned.

You looked at everyone, occupied with painting the canvas in front of them. 

You looked back to Eren and whispered once more.

"Please, Eren?"

"Nah."

"Please?" You said the 's' like a snake.

"What the fuck?"

The teacher left the classroom to go to the bathroom, saying that 'he'll be back in ten."

Motherfucker probably wasn't going to, but you didn't give a shit.

Now you could hassle Eren without worrying about being hushed by the teacher. Thank god.

You yelled at each other for a good minute before you grabbed his tube of green acrylic paint (without his permission) and squeezed it on to his hair.

It took him a moment to comprehend what just happened, but when he did his facial expression molded from shock to pure rage.

The bell rang and you quickly dashed out of the classroom, yelling out a teasing 'bye'.

"Oh no you don't," Eren stuffed a bunch of paint tubes into his pocket and ran after you.

You stopped running when you reached the courtyard next to the left wing, and damn you were tired.

"Looks like Jaeger can't catch up," You chuckled.

"Think again, bitch." A voice called from behind you. Before you could do anything the boy had you on the ground and underneath him.

You clawed at his face and angrily yelped when you saw him reach for the tubes he stuffed in his pocket.

He got out three bright and vibrant colors. Damn, you were in some deep shit.

"You know, green suits you."

"Fuck off," He squirted the paint onto your hair and rubbed it around, no matter how much you kicked or screamed the boy just wouldn't stop.

"Aw, the paint finished." The German boy frowned, and got off of you.

You sat up and began to clean the yellow, orange and hot pink paint out of your hair.

The boy sighed and helped you up, a smile still present on his face.

"Those colors look good on you." The boy couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"I'll choke you in your sleep, Eren."


	9. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE  
> time 4 sex

Straight away, you ran to your dorm. Getting the paint off was a pain in the ass, for sure. But you had fun. In the midst of your thoughts, there was a knock at your door.   
"[Name]." The person said, voice stern and steady.

You opened the door, "Oh, hey Levi." 

"Wear this. We're going to a bar tonight." He threw a clothing article at you and waved goodbye and turned on his heel to leave.

"With who?"

"With all the brats,"

Holy fuck, you thought. Were they going to throw a party? If they were, where? Maybe at the Colossol's.

You threw the piece of clothing onto somewhere decent and jumped on your bed.

You still smelt like paint. Fuck.

You sprung up and ran to Eren's dorm.

When you knocked and he answered, he looked at you before punching you swiftly in the face, knocking you the fuck out before you could even say, "Huh?"

After you came to your senses, you found yourself in your room.

Your forehead hurt, and you could barely even feel your body. You got up off of your bed, and then you went to your door. The second you opened your door, you saw Levi. He sighed and lowered his fist.

"Damn, you got a sixth sense or something?"

"Nah, I was just about to go to Eren's dorm, actually."

"Right. Get ready, the bus is about to leave." 

You nodded, closed the door and wore the piece of clothing you didn't care for enough to look at.

"A uniform? A fucking uniform?"

It had multiple badges on it, and it looked like one of those stupid camp girl scout outfits. Fuck.

"Do I have to?" You sighed loudly.

You wore the outfit instead of procrastinating any further, you didn't want to make Levi wait.

Once you were done, you saw Levi waiting infront of your door, surprisingly.

"Come on, brat." He dragged you outside and eventually to the bus, where you sat next to Hange.

"What happened to your forehead?" They asked, intrigued.

"Oh, nothing. Fell from the stairs kinda. Nothing too bad."

"Which stairs?"

"Does it matter?"

"Does it?"

"The stairs that lead to my dorm," You replied.

"I can smell a lie, y'know." They began to sniff you. At the end, they awkwardly sniffed you deeply, making you shiver. 

"Want some ice, new girl?" They finally asked.

"Where are we gonna get the ice?"

"Dunno." They turned away towards the window and watched the trees passing by. It was weird since it was incredibly dark out, and impossible to see anything. But whatever, you didn't really expect anything normal from Hange.

After a while, you got bored and began to scan around the bus for Eren. He was sitting at the back, alone. 

After about an hour, you guys got to an abandoned looking campsite and got off the bus. Pixis immediatly began to daze off into a deep, deep sleep.

You shrugged and got off of the bus.

"Sorry for punching you," A voice said as you were pushed out of the way by other people.

Levi and Rico lead the group, eventually arriving at a small place that was almost perfect for placing a tent.

"Hange and Ymir," Rico pointed to a tent. It was hard to see, even with a flashlight.

"Sasha and Eren,"  
"Historia and [Name]," 

The names went on but you didn't really listen after you were assigned a small tent.

You went in the tent, Historia following. Strangely, the inside of the tent was wide as fuck. Enough for two people. Maybe even three?

You sat in the tent for a while before going outside and seeing Eren sitting on a brown, and old bench. He was skimming through his phone contents. 

"Why'd you punch me?"

"Dunno, why not?"

"Right." You took a seat next to him and began to tap his phone annoyingly.

"Have you guys seen Petra?" Levi approached you and Eren.

"Nope," Eren was quick to answer, and Levi groaned as he walked away.

"Soooo," You said, trying to break the ice.

"I'm gonna go jack off," He got up, went to his tent, picked up a heavy looking duffle bag and went off into the woods.

"Right." You sighed.

You saw Mikasa and Annie having an arguement, so you decided to listen, just for fun.

"Do you like her?" Mikasa said, in a whispering manner.

"Why the fuck are you jealous of her? If I didn't want to be with you, then I wouldn't, Mikasa." 

"Good. Do you love me?"

"Yes, Mikasa. I do." 

You stopped listening because the content of their conversation was, well, cheesy as fuck. 

Eren came back in a minute or two, placed his dufflebag into his tent and zipping it up before sitting next to you.

"You weren't very loud,"  
You joked.

"Do you want me to?" Eren said, grabbing your hand placing it on his thigh.

"That'd be unfair, you just-"

"I have a way to get us both off." He smiled.

You shrugged and followed Eren into the forest. After you two walked for a while, he finally stopped and began to kiss you.

With the passion of the kiss, you could tell Eren was still horny as fuck, even after he jacked off.

"I'm thinking of fucking you," He said, breaking away from the kiss only to strip you of your childish uniform.

"Fuck, that sounded kinky." He added after he took your panties off.

He placed a chaste yet sloppy kisses on the entrance of your moistening pussy. He breathed onto your clitoris, making you shiver.

"Wet for me?" He pulled his head away, looking at you.

"Fuck, fuck Eren." You rubbed the top of your clitoris in anticipation, waiting for him to shove his head right back into your needy pussy.

He stripped down to his boxers and began to lick your vagina. His cock was strained against his checkered boxers, just waiting to be free.

"Lay down," He demanded, you obliged.

You laid down on your back and watched him pull down his boxers and rub his balls.

"Mmm, fuck. Watching you spread your pussy makes me feel good," He groaned, entering you swiftly from your anal entrance. You let out a howl and breathed in.

"Eren, wrong hole." You mentally face palmed.

"Fuck, no, right hole." He began to thrust in slowly yet confidently.

"Do you like it when I stretch you out, slut?" 

"Mhm, fuck," You panted, noticing he was only half way in.

For the rest of the way, he kissed you and slapped both of you breasts.

He began to thrust roughly. He grabbed your left leg and pounded into you with more precision. 

"Mmmm, fuck, fuck, you're so tight baby," He moaned, kissing your ankle sloppily.

"Harder, Eren," You said shakily.

He looked at you, smirked and then immediatly began to slow down. You could feel him throbbing between your thighs.

"Don't be an asshole." 

"Does this feel good?" He slid into you at a moderate pace.

"Oh, fuck,"   
"Eren, ah- shit. Shit shit shit-"

"Cum for me," He took his hand to your neglected vagina and began to rub your clitoris, earning broken and high pitched moans from you.

He lightly slapped you in your womanhood, sort of swollen from the arousal.

He thrusted into your ass harder and harder, smirking at you from time to time.

"Ha- hah- ah, -Er-"

"Be good for daddy and cum," He whispered just enough for you to hear.

"Woah, daddy?" You laughed, earning a glare from him.

He stopped thrusting and pulled out, earning a low growl from you.

"You killed the mood. I was going to fucking cum in your tight ass,"

"Didn't know you had a daddy kink." You said, still laying down.

"I don't. I thought you did. Wanted you to cum," He shrugged.

"You'll make me cum, another time Eren."

"I can make you cum now?" He said, quirking an eyebrow up high.

"Fuck me," You said, thinking a bit more before you say something else.

"...Daddy," You smiled. Eren instantly let out a groan and lowered his head down to your vagina.

He licked, slurped and even pulled your labia from your vagina slightly.

He caressed your outer thighs and gave you a cheeky slap.

You came with a shudder and your muscles immediatly relaxed. He pulled his head away and licked his lips.

"One of the best meals i've ever had," He added.


End file.
